


It's Still a Two Player Game

by Yensyd_Fanfics



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Apocalypse, Art, Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyfriends, Brain, Crying, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Ship, Shipping, Torture, Zombie, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, dying, soft, sorry - Freeform, undecided ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yensyd_Fanfics/pseuds/Yensyd_Fanfics
Summary: After a series of violent events, Michael and Jeremy reunite three years later, under incredibly unusual circumstances and an unsure future.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's Still a Two Player Game

Jeremy smiled, in the cafeteria with Michael, stealing a bit of his sushi. Did he like the taste? No. But did he like to tease Michael? Hell yeah. Michael didn’t miss his best friend stealing sushi from right under his nose. The gall his best friend had was commendable. Michael made it clear that Jere wasn’t slick and just rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like his best friend was nabbing much. Michael tensed as loud sirens went off, and their phone alarms all went off at once. Jeremy stood to see what was going on, everyone in the cafeteria looking generally confused, looking at Michael, who also had a puzzled expression on his face. Well, their confusion definitely switched to fear when the doors and windows were broken in. It was something straight out of a video game or zombie movie, and people were reacting appropriately, running and screaming in fear.

“Mi… Micha…” Jeremy whispered, so scared he was unable to move as he stared at the shambling dead, his whole body trembling. Yeah, Apocalypse of the Damned was what they constantly played, but this was real life- they could die. Michael could die.

Michael also had a million thoughts racing through his head at that moment. He was terrified, but his best friend beside him? He was trembling. He instinctively buried the brunt of his fear, electing to comfort and protect Jeremy, He’d let himself panic, sure, but not until they were somewhere safe where he could let it out. He’d seen enough zombie media to know they shouldn’t just stand there, staring at the undead pouring into the school. “Jere.” Michael grimaced, looking between Jeremy and the hoard. He took Jeremy’s hand, hopefully reassuringly. “Jerebear we need to get out of here.” Jeremy looked at Michael,snapping back to reality. “Y-Yeah we should get to the cruiser. You re-gassed it this morning, right?” He said, as he saw Rich bash a zombie’s skull in with a lunch tray before running. Plenty of their classmates were fighting back as they ran, despite their limited knowledge of what these zombies were capable of.

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand and started to run as fast as he could, making the mistake of dragging Jeremy into the fast-flowing crowd that was trying to escape and leave. He thought he had a good enough grip on his best friend but apparently not. In all the pushing shoving and fighting for their safety they got separated. Was Michael close to panicking now? Absolutely.He scanned the nearby crowd to see him but to no avail. There were too many moving bodies. Too many people getting in his way, pulling him further away from potentially where Jeremy was. “JEREMY??” He yelled, searching through the frantic crowd, trying to resist his pull as he desperately searched for his player two. Unfortunately though, his yelling was drowned out by the surrounding panic. And the zombies were gaining on the crowd fast.

At the same time, Jeremy was panicking, quickly standing up, discovering rather quickly that he had a bloody nose, as he had basically been trampled. He turned, seeing how close the zombies were approaching. He had to act, and fast. His main objective was to at least find Michael, so he did the first thing he thought of. Jeremy frantically jumped up in the crowd, managing to locate Michael, who looked just as frantic as he was. “Micha- o-over here- w-we gotta get to the cruis-“ he began, before being shoved to the ground once more. He cried out, momentarily stunned, but before he could do anything else, he felt a huge pain in his leg. He screamed, turning as he saw a zombie tearing into his leg like it was nothing, tearing a huge chunk of his Achilles out and swallowing, several other zombies spotting the prone boy on the ground and approaching him.

Michael's eyes lit up as he spotted Jeremy's head bob above the crowd a couple of times. He could barely catch what Jeremy was saying before he disappeared beneath the crowd. Jeremy's scream cut through the blur of noise from the crowd. He fought against the flow of people, desperately trying to find and rescue his best friend, but the pull of the panic around him was strong. He could only get glimpses of Jeremy...and he had a zombie on him! No!!! No no no no he couldn't lose his best friend not right now no no- He pushed harder against the flow, the panic fueled adrenaline letting him make a little more progress than before. Who cared if he was running TOWARDS the zombies? He couldn't abandon his Player 2! He just couldn’t!

Jeremy tried to struggle and get away from the undead being before the others could get to him. He kicked and slapped and screamed but without weapons he was useless. But- if he could cut off his foot that would be able to stop the infection he just had to get away. He continued to struggle as he was roughly flipped onto his chest, the other undead beings now surrounding him. Jeremy could only let out a small whimper before he felt a searing pain as his chest was torn open by two of the creatures, ribs breaking as the zombies reached in, tearing out several parts of his lungs and muscle, yanking parts out and breaking his ribs fully, his rib cage jutting forwards . He screamed and thrashed around, another zombie grabbing his head and slamming it against the ground repeatedly, Jeremy seeing stars as his head was bashed against the ground until the left side of his skull practically shattered, Jeremy whimpered, feeling hands all over him as he was torn apart. He couldn’t tell what was going on. He was in so much pain he just wanted it to stop. He couldn’t believe this is where it ended. He was prepared. He loved zombie games- he had pulled all-nighters with Michael talking about scenarios- yet here he was, one of the first to go.

Michael surged forward desperate to reach Jeremy's screams. Slowly but surely, getting closer and closer and- He was jerked back by someone, quickly realizing it was Jake, who was panicked out of his mind but determined to not die. "What the hell are you doing?! We gotta go!" Jake said, voice raised so Michael could hear him over the screams that were slowly getting quieter. Michael fought against his tight grip. "Jere- Jeremy's back there ! I have to go find him!" He said through tears, desperate to get away, Jake’s grip only tightening as he started to tug Michael away "Are you insane? You're gonna get yourself killed!!" Jake said, not expecting Michael, who had hardly managed to run four laps, to fight against him with this much strength. "He could get himself killed!" Michael protested, having yet to see Jeremy getting torn to pieces by the undead antagonizers, Jake continuing to drag Michael away for his own good, Micah writhing against his grip as he was pulled back into the throng of the crowd. No! Jeremy needed him!

Jeremy heard voices, his vision getting blurry as he looked up, trying to crawl away. To get to Michael. To not die here without saying goodbye to anyone. There was so much he never got to do, never got to say. He coughed up blood before he was knocked over onto his stomach by a zombie, it shredding through the back of his shirt and cardigan and ripping off flesh, revealing his spine. Jeremy let out one more whimper before falling to the ground, hand twitching slightly, eyes still open.  
Jake got Michael into the parking lot, slamming the door shut. “Michael, where the fuck is your car?!” He said, Rich noticing them and sprinting up to them. “Please tell me you guys have some way to get out of here! I am not dying in this shit-hole of a parking lot!” He said, voice cracking slightly, still clinging to the lunch tray now covered in zombie bits. Michael was still fighting Jakes grip, despite being too far away from where he last saw Jeremy to actually go help.

“Michaels got a- a- damn it dude pull yourself together!” Michael was still writhing in his grip. Jake released Michael with one hand, just to slap Michael back into focus. Michael jerked completely out of Jakes grip, hand on the sore mark on his cheek. As he cupped his cheek he glared at Jake, shaking slightly, forgetting about what had just occurred because he had been struck by Jake. “Jake whAT THE ACTUAL-” He began, before Jake put his hands on either side of Michael’s face, looking right into his eyes, stopping whatever Michael would say next. “Michael. Where. Is. Your. Car.” Jake said, voice low, and not in the usual light tone he had.

Michael glanced around frantically, his train of thought not quite there yet on where the hell his car was. Where was it?! He mumbled to himself, pacing slightly, before Rich gently interjected, holding back a biting comment by simply asking, “Michael?” The hoodie clad boy in question glared at Rich. “Shut up. Give me a minute.”

Where did they leave it? There wasn’t really much space close to the building, they had to park. Michael gasped, eyes lighting up as he remembered. “The other side of the parking lot.” Rich looked ready to slap him, no longer wanting to stay calm. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” He shouted, shaking Michael roughly by his shoulders, before Michael yanked away, pointing at the faded monstrosity. Luckily for them, the cruiser was very obvious, even from this distance, but MAN did Michael regret parking so far away. The three immediately started sprinting for it without hesitation, and good thing too, because the leftover hoard of zombies that hadn't made their way into the school noticed them almost instantly, most likely drawn towards them because of the trio’s panicked shouting.

Jake led the way, being the fittest, and was almost halfway there before the zombies got to them. Rich wasn’t far behind? But Michael? Michael was panting, trying his best to run ahead, but man he wasn’t as fit as he thought he was. Rich smacked the nearest zombie’s head as far as he could with the tray in his hands, knocking it away enough for Jake to get to the car, Jake frantically tugging on the passenger doors before he realized the old car was locked, and it didn’t have an automatic unlock. “Michael” Jake called out, turning to shout at Michael to give him the key, but then he realized how far behind Michael was trailing, out of breath and with zombies basically on his heels. If Michael died, they would all die as well. He would not let that happen. He turned and sprinted towards Michael, hoping he would get to him before the zombies did, right as Rich reached the cruiser, panting. Rich stared at Jake, clearly confused. “Jake what the fuck are you doing?!” He called out, Jake giving the short reply of, “Protect the car! Michael has the keys!” He said, before picking up speed, heading straight towards Michael.

Michael was already terrified as Jake came barreling back towards him, not noticing why until he heard a groan practically right behind him. He turned to see how close, and the second he did so he felt himself get lifted off the ground and held like a princess by Jake. Did he expect this? No. Did he like it? NO. Michael immediately thrashed about in Jake's arms, practically acting like an angry cat. He hadn’t meant to freak out but his nerves were already fried and the fact that he was now in Jake’s arms was not helping in the slightest.

Jake didn't anticipate Michael being so opposed to being carried like this. Getting quickly annoyed with the struggling stoner, frankly he was tempted to toss the boy, but in this situation… that probably wasn't the best idea. His second idea was to toss Michael to Rich, but Michael might crush Rich, as while Rich was strong he was still small and they could not risk injury at the moment. Getting lost in thought, he didn’t realize one zombie charging above the rest, Rich looking up from the zombie he had just killed, his eyes widening. “BRO!” He shouted, getting ready to throw the tray. Jake looked at Rich, confused. “BRO DUCK!” Rich shouted, Jake ducking, which was a challenge while he was carrying Michael, but Jake was glad he was able to duck in enough time, because Rich had frisbeed the tray into the face of the zombie, who was far too close to them. Michael latched onto it as Jake ran, ripping the tray out as their war trophy.

Jake panted as he set Michael down, shaking. “Keys!” He wheezed out, Michael fumbling for the keys before unlocking the car and getting everyone in, Rich and Jake in the backseat while Michael sat in the driver’s seat, quickly pulling out of the parking spot. “How… how well can you drive?” Rich asked gingerly, Michael keeping his eyes on the road as he replied with a hostile, “Shut the fuck up and dont be picky. My car. My driving. My rules, or I can AND WILL crash this car.” He said, knuckles white as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped away, the trio unaware of the horrors they would face in this new apocalyptic world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the shorter chapter- the rest will be longer! Also, our instagrams are @yensyd.art and @Rhapsoddity


End file.
